A Dream About You
by IceRose92
Summary: Amy has a dream about Trish. Femslash


Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Summary: Amy has a dream about Trish.

Rating: T

Pairing: Past Amy/Trish, Trish/OC

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know I haven't updated anything in a long time. I haven't had any inspiration and, to be bluntly honest, for a while I completely lost my will to write. It's something that you can't force. I'm not going to apologize because it happens. On with le story!

**--**

_Amy walked a crowded side walk in New York city, no particular destination in mind._

_"Amy?" she heard from behind her. She turned on her heel slowly. She knew the voice all too well. "Amy!" the person said excitedly. Trish ran to jump into Amy's arms. There was a scream from behind her and she stopped. Everyone looked toward the First International Bank as an armed man dressed in all black ran out. Time seemed to crawl as he stuck his right hand, the one with the pistol, above his head and shot blindly in every direction._

_Amy saw Trish jump backwards slightly. She turned slowly to face Amy, her eyes wide with shock and fear. Her hands covered her chest. She looked down at them as the red leaked through her fingers. Amy drew a shaky breath before sprinting to catch the woman before she hit the ground._

_Amy now stood in a grassy yard dressed in all black. As she looked around, the rain came down in sheets. None of the other mourners seemed to mind. Amy heard the pastor droning on in front of her._

_"And we shall never forget Patricia Anne Stratigias."_

**I had a dream  
About you last night  
I dreamed that you were dead**

Amy jolted awake in a cold sweat. It wasn't the first time she'd had a dream where Trish died in front of her. This was, however, the first dream where she'd actually been at Trish's funeral. It made her worry...what if something had happened to Trish, and these dreams were a sign?

She sat up and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. She smoothed her hair back away from her face and threw the covers off, sighing as she glanced at the phone.

**When I woke up, I wanted to call  
And get it out of my head**

Amy had made sure she and Trish didn't speak anymore. She wanted to help Trish get over her. But she couldn't deny that she missed hearing the blonde's voice.

**We don't talk anymore  
I made sure of that  
I'd give anything to hear your voice  
I would do better  
If I could go back**

It tore Amy up inside knowing that she caused Trish so much hurt...that she made her cry so many tears. She hoped that whoever Trish was probably with now loved her better than she at least tried to.

**I'm sorry for your tears  
I'm sorry I never told you in all these years  
I didn't leave you like I should  
I hope you found someone to love you like I tried to  
But never could**

Amy knew from the beginning that dating Trish wasn't right. They had both liked each other, but Amy hadn't been looking for anything serious. She thought they'd have an open relationship or maybe even just friends with benefits. She never thought that Trish would fall in love with her...not as fast and as hard as she did anyways.

**I always knew that it wasn't right to get involved with you  
I never thought you would fall so fast  
Got me thinking 'What the hell am I gonna do?'**

Amy picked up the phone and dialed Trish's number, the one Trish had given her at the RAW 15th anniversary. By the fifth ring, Amy was ready to hang up. On the sixth ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" A sleepy, gruff male voice asked. Amy winced slightly.

"Um, is Trish there?" she asked meekly. The man sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Can it wait til morning? She's kinda sleeping right now," he yawned. Amy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"No," she said honestly. "No it can't. This is important." The man sighed again.

"Hold on a sec," he pulled the phone from his ear, grumbling about having to walk all the way to the other side of the house. A few minutes passed before Trish came on.

"Hello?" she asked. Amy smiled slightly.

"Hey Trish. This is Amy," she heard Trish gasp slightly.

"Oh my God! Amy I haven't spoken to you since the anniversary thing!" she said cheerfully. "I'm sorry it took me so long to answer. I had to take a minute to wake up."

**Now you seem like you're fine  
Like you've moved on with your life  
But I'd give anything to talk to you  
And tell you I know I didn't treat you right**

"It's ok," Amy said.

"So!" Trish said, sounded like a teenage girl at a slumber party. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I just had a bad dream. I wanted to call and see how you are. Sorry I called so late...or early," Amy apologized. Trish giggle.

"It's ok silly! I'd rather talk to you than sleep anyways," Trish flirted slightly. "Now tell me about this dream you had."

By the time Amy was finished describing her dream, both women were close to tears. "And...I was just calling to make sure you were ok," Amy said.

"I'm fine...promise," Trish assured. There was silence for a bit.

"Was that your boyfriend that answered?" Amy inquired after a bit.

"No...he's my husband. I think he probably fell asleep in his office."

**I'm sorry for your tears  
I'm sorry that I never told you in all of these years  
I didn't leave you like I should  
I hope you found someone to love you like I tried to  
But never could**

Amy tried to will her tears away. Trish had moved on. She had found someone who could give her everything she wanted and more...something Amy never could have done.

"I'm glad you found someone to love you Trish," Amy whispered.

"Amy?" Trish said quietly. It sounded like she was crying.

"Yeah?"

"I...I think I made a mistake," Trish sobbed quietly.

"Trish...sweetie what are you talking about?"

"I made a mistake when I married him. I thought I loved him but...I don't! I can't..." Trish admitted "Amy...I'm still in love with you!"

**You live and you learn  
And you build and sometimes you just watch it all burn**

**--**

A/N: Is that it? Yeah, pretty much. Use your imaginations...I know everyone on this site has a great one.

I know this sucked, but this was the first urge I've gotten to actually sit down and write in a while. So please review and tell me what you think :


End file.
